


drv3 chat fic

by irisowari



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Asexual Character, Attempt at Humor, Best Friends, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Saihara Shuichi, Chatting & Messaging, Childhood Friends, Confessions, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Oma Kokichi, Group Chat Fic, Group chat, High School, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Iruma Miu's Dirty Mouth, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Chabashira Tenko, Lesbian Character, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, No Smut, Non-Incestuous Shinguji Korekiyo, Oblivious Gokuhara Gonta, Oblivious Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Pure Gokuhara Gonta, References to Depression, References to Drugs, Romance, School, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Supportive Akamatsu Kaede, Sweet Gokuhara Gonta, Tags Are Hard, Teen Romance, Texting, Trigger Warnings, chat fic, gonta is a very happy and single man, hajime and nagito are kokichi's dads just because, just saying friends to lovers happens a lot in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisowari/pseuds/irisowari
Summary: Kokichi Oma created a group chat with 15 others.Kokichi: welcome people of my nation!Kokichi: you shall be blessed you made it on hereKaito: is this another one of your antics kokichi?lowercase intended and crossposted on my account on Wattpad (addisonnicoleeee)!
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Iruma Miu, Akamatsu Kaede & Saihara Shuichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro, Amami Rantaro & Gokuhara Gonta, Amami Rantaro & K1-B0, Amami Rantaro & Oma Kokichi, Chabashira Tenko & Yonaga Angie, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Gokuhara Gonta & Momota Kaito, Gokuhara Gonta & Oma Kokichi, Harukawa Maki & Momota Kaito & Saihara Shuichi, Harukawa Maki & Saihara Shuichi, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Iruma Miu & Oma Kokichi, Iruma Miu/K1-B0, K1-B0 & Oma Kokichi, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Momota Kaito & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Shinguji Korekiyo & Yonaga Angie, Shirogane Tsumugi & Yonaga Angie, Yonaga Angie & Yumeno Himiko
Comments: 39
Kudos: 272





	1. gonta is a child of god

**Author's Note:**

> i'm just going to say right now that some of the stuff said in this fic are real quotes that my friends have said and if anyone is curious enough, i'll say what the real quote is
> 
> so for this chapter, there aren't any actual trigger warnings but there is implied/referenced smut but the smut isn't between anyone in the group chat and it's not detailed in any way but just in case for those innocent children out there, i decided to put "!!!" for it
> 
> other than that, please enjoy this chat fic! :)

04/28, 2:52 A.M.

**Kokichi Oma created a group chat with 15 others.**

**Kokichi:** welcome people of my nation!

 **Kokichi:** you shall be blessed you made it on here

 **Kaito:** is this another one of your antics kokichi?

 **Kaito:** it’s almost 3 A.M.

 **Kaito:** go tf to sleep we have school tomorrow

 **Kokichi:** non non kaito

 **Kokichi:** i’ve got plans to keep in place

 **Kokichi:** also what a hypocrite you’re awake too!

 **Kaito:** YOU WOKE ME UP ASSHOLE

 **Maki:** thanks for spamming guys

 **Kokichi:** my pleasure, maki roll

 **Maki:** you have no right to call me that

 **Kokichi:** of course i do!

 **Kokichi:** FREEDOM OF SPEECH BABY

 **Maki:** there’s nothing anyone can do to stop you huh?

 **Kokichi:** nope!

 **Maki:** i’m just gonna go back to bed

 **Maki:** goodnight you two

 **Kokichi:** buenas noches!

 **Kaito:** i’m going back to bed as well you should too kokichi

 **Kokichi:** fiiiiine

 **Kokichi:** rule follower

04/28/20, 6:13 A.M.

 **Kirumi:** what in the world is this kokichi?

 **Kokichi:** hey it’s mom!

 **Kirumi:** no

 **Kokichi:** yes

 **Kirumi:** no

 **Kokichi:** yesssss

**Kokichi Oma changed Kirumi Tojo’s name to ‘mom’.**

**mom:** absolutely not

 **Kokichi:** *cries crocodile tears* is mom disowning meeee??

 **mom:** yes she is

 **Rantaro:** why kokichi?

 **Rantaro:** what is it with you and this mom thing with kirumi?

 **Kokichi:** she takes care of all of us as a mom would take care of her kids

 **Rantaro:** i mean you’re not wrong

 **Shuichi:** good morning everyone

 **Kokichi:** shumai!

**Kokichi Oma changed Shuichi Saihara’s name to ‘shumai’.**

**shumai:** i’m not food kokichi!

**Kokichi Oma changed Rantaro Amami’s name to ‘free-shova-cado’.**

**free-shova-cado:** hey!

 **Kokichi:** hello!

 **Keebo:** you’re actually so annoying sometimes kokichi

 **Keebo:** sometimes i wonder how we’re childhood friends

 **Kokichi:** aw, same here kee-boy!

**Kokichi Oma changed Keebo Idabashi’s name to ‘kee-boy’.**

**kee-boy:** …

 **kee-boy:** i’m just gonna pretend to eat breakfast and ignore this group chat

 **Angie:** good morning everyone!

**Kokichi Oma changed Angie Yonaga’s name to ‘child of atua’.**

**child of atua:** i mean you’re not wrong

 **Tsumugi:** good morning angie!

**Kokichi Oma changed Tsumugi’s name to ‘cosplay fangirl’.**

**cosplay fangirl:** is that supposed to be an insult?

 **Kokichi:** only if you want it to be

 **shumai:** kokichi why are you changing everyone’s names?

 **Kokichi:** it’s necessary of course!

**kee-boy changed Kokichi Oma’s name to ‘surgery on a grape’.**

**surgery on a grape:** silly kee-boy!

 **surgery on a grape:** i’ve never had surgery!

 **kee-boy:** grapes have

 **kee-boy:** therefore you have had surgery

 **surgery on a grape:** nee-heehee! whatever you say kee-boy!

 **free-shova-cado:** DID YOU JUST TYPE OUT YOUR LAUGH-

 **surgery on a grape:** nee-heehee! i sure did!

 **Miu:** what is this and was it really necessary to make?

**surgery on a grape changed Miu Iruma’s name to ‘cum dumpster’.**

**cum dumpster:** HEY!

 **cum dumpster:** all i did was ask a simple question!

 **Gonta:** gonta don’t like when kokichi mean to miu

**surgery on a grape changed Gonta Gokuhara’s name to ‘a bug’s life’.**

**a bug’s life:** gonta love bugs

 **Himiko:** hello gonta!

 **a bug’s life:** hi himiko!

**surgery on a grape changed Himiko Yumeno’s name to ‘it’s wingardium levi-oh-suh”.**

**it’s wingardium levi-oh-suh:** nyehhhh! harry potter!

 **Kaede:** oh my

 **Kaede:** i never noticed how talkative we are until now

**surgery on a grape changed Kaede Akamatsu’s name to ‘secretly beethoven’.**

**surgery on a grape:** sorry kaede i don’t have that good of a name for you

 **secretly beethoven:** no worries haha

 **Ryoma:** you guys are obnoxious af

**surgery on a grape changed Ryoma Hoshi’s name to ‘depresso espresso’.**

**depresso espresso:** i think that’s the most accurate name so far

 **child of atua:** where’s kiyo?

 **Kaito:** probably mediating tbh

 **surgery on a grape:** i can’t believe i forgot to change your name kaito!

 **Kaito:** please don’t

**surgery on a grape changed Kaito Momota’s name to ‘buzz lightyear’.**

**buzz lightyear:** oh come on! you just had to go with an overused joke?!

 **surgery on a grape:** sí señor

 **buzz lightyear:** since when do you speak spanish!

 **surgery on a grape:** since never

 **surgery on a grape:** i only know the simple stuff

 **Korekiyo:** morning you beautiful people

**surgery on a grape changed Korekiyo Shinguji’s name to ‘this man’s a god at makeup’.**

**this man’s a god at makeup:** i-

 **cosplay fangirl:** you’ve gotta be honest kiyo he’s not wrong

 **Tenko:** why are you degenerates blowing up my phone?!

 **surgery on a grape:** i’ve been waiting for your arrival

**surgery on a grape changed Tenko Chabashira’s name to ‘feminism rules’.**

**feminism rules:** kokichi you just wish you could be a woman

 **surgery on a grape:** i’m fine with being a male

 **feminism rules:** fine, be a degenerate male then

 **surgery on a grape:** o-kay!

 **free-shova-cado:** is anyone at school yet? i’m leaving rn and i don’t wanna be alone

 **kee-boy:** i’m on my way there!

 **secretly beethoven:** wAIT ARE YOU TEXTING AND DRIVING

 **kee-boy:** you do realize who you’re talking to right kaede?

 **kee-boy:** robots are pros at multi tasking

 **secretly beethoven:** true, sometimes i just kinda forget you’re a robot

 **kee-boy:** is that a good thing?

 **secretly beethoven:** of course! i mean, that is if you want to pass as a human

 **kee-boy:** yeah, sometimes i’m insecure that i’m not the same as everyone else!

 **shumai:** we see you as one of us, keebo!

 **kee-boy:** don’t make me want to cry shuichi :(

 **kee-boy:** i have no crying function, you’re too nice

 **surgery on a grape:** take this mushy stuff somewhere else :/

 **surgery on a grape:** you’re making me jealous kee-boy!

 **shumai:** wdym jealous?

**surgery on a grape deleted a chat.**

**shumai:** ?

 **shumai:** i’m going to school guys, see you all there!

04/28/20, 9:32 A.M.

 **a bug’s life:** ...guys?

 **it’s wingardium levi-oh-suh:** hey gonta!

 **buzz lightyear:** what’s up g?

 **a bug’s life:** have you guys ever gone to bathroom and heard noises like someone’s in pain?

 **a bug’s life:** gonta went into bathroom and i heard two guys groaning

 **buzz lightyear:** ...wait

 **buzz lightyear:** were they in the same stall?

 **a bug’s life:** yeah

 **buzz lightyear:** oh

 **buzz lightyear:** oh no

 **a bug’s life:** gonta assumed they hit each other in head so gonta went to nurse to get them help

 **it’s wingardium levi-oh-suh:** OH NO GONTA

 **cum dumpster:** OMG IM CACKLING

 **kee-boy:** she really is, everyone in class is staring at her like she’s crazy

 **surgery on a grape:** you’re such a child of god gonta

 **child of atua:** atua*

 **shumai:** gonta...

 **a bug’s life:** gonta think boys are inspecting each other’s owies

 **a bug’s life:** their clothes on floor in bathroom

 **cum dumpster:** THIS JUST GOT EVEN BETTER

 **a bug’s life:** even their undergarments…

 **cum dumpster:** I JUST GOT KICKED OUT OF CLASS BUT IT WAS SO WORTH IT

 **a bug’s life:** nurse just dragged two boys out of stall but boys faces are embarrassed

 **buzz lightyear:** OMG GONTA

 **a bug’s life:** boys just got in trouble…

 **a bug’s life:** gonta just trying to help

 **a bug’s life:** gonta idiot

 **surgery on a grape:** nah you’re just a child of god

 **child of atua:** atua*

 **depresso espresso:** …

 **depresso espresso:** well now that that is out of the way…

 **depresso espresso:** does anyone know how to do the homework for smith’s history class?

 **depresso espresso:** i don’t understand it at all

 **secretly beethoven:** i have his class too, i can help you!

 **secretly beethoven:** i already finished the assignment

 **depresso espresso:** great, thank you

 **a bug’s life:** wait but gonta still don’t know why boys got in trouble!

 **cum dumpster:** gonta, they were having a fuck session in the men’s bathroom!

 **surgery on a grape:** o.0

 **surgery on a grape:** miu your little peabrain should know by now that gonta won’t understand what you mean by ‘fuck session’

 **a bug’s life:** wait so they were flipping each other off?

 **buzz lightyear:** …

 **buzz lightyear:** yeah let’s go with that

 **a bug’s life:** ah okay!

 **a bug’s life:** gonta see now! :)

 **surgery on a grape:** seriously gonta, you’re such a child of god

 **child of atua:** atua*


	2. high school/school high (potential trigger warnings)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> miu is high at school and we learn a bit about some of the characters and their habits. a certain someone also ends up trying something new oop-
> 
> potential trigger warnings: marijuana, smoking cigarettes, vaping, alcohol, and there's a mention of one of the characters almost losing a family member. Please skip this chapter if any of these topics trigger you.
> 
> readers, please look at chapter notes before reading for more specific detail if these are a trigger warning to any of you (and also the nicknames for those who don't remember)!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that drugs/marijuana (it depends on what people believe if marijuana is a drug so i'm putting it with a slash there), vaping, smoking cigarettes, and drinking alcohol can be a big trigger for some people and some of the characters in this chat fic are going to be people who do those things. Just to let you all know, I am not someone who does those things myself and I'm not trying to glorify drugs, alcohol, and vaping in any way, it's just something I decided to put in this chat fic as a potential storyline (because I do want this chat fic to have storylines and not just be some silly chat fic).
> 
> Another trigger warning, someone mentions how they almost lost a family member due to vaping.
> 
> If any of those is a trigger warning to you, go ahead and skip this chapter because those things are mentioned in the whole chapter! I will be posting another chapter later today for those who wanted to read more of this chat fic but don't want to read about these topics.
> 
> For those who don't remember, here are the nicknames from the last chapter for those who may not remember:
> 
> Shuichi - shumai  
> Kokichi - surgery on a grape  
> Tenko - feminism rules  
> Himiko - it's wingardium levi-oh-suh  
> Maki - Maki (her name hasn't changed yet)  
> Kaito - buzz lightyear  
> Kaede - secretly beethoven  
> Rantaro - free-shova-cado  
> Miu - cum dumpster  
> K1-B0 - kee-boy  
> Ryoma - depresso espresso  
> Angie - child of atua  
> Tsumugi - cosplay fangirl  
> Kirumi - mom  
> Korekiyo - this man's a god at makeup  
> Gonta - a bug's life
> 
> Now that I have all of that out of the way, for those who will continue reading on, I hope you enjoy this chapter! :) Make sure to read with caution, everyone! <3

04/30, 2:02 P.M.

_Author's note: again, if any of the triggers I mentioned apply to you, do not read this chapter!_

**kee-boy:** does anyone know why miu was being extra touchy today?

**surgery on a grape:** she’s probably just horny

**kee-boy:** yeah but…

**kee-boy:** she wasn’t acting like herself

**kee-boy:** like she was being touchy like always, just not as crude

**cum dumpster:** you’re just a dumbass virgin!

**cum dumpster:** isn’t it obvious?

**kee-boy:** hey, what do you mean?

**depresso espresso:** i think i know what’s going on with her

**depresso espresso:** i just got out of gym with her

**depresso espresso:** it was obvious what was going on

**cum dumpster:** see? at least someone understands

**shumai:** wait wdym ryoma?

**shumai:** please elaborate

**depresso espresso:** she was definitely high

**depresso espresso:** as someone who used to smoke weed myself, i could easily tell

**free-shova-cado:** wait you smoked weed?

**depresso espresso:** yes. after my ex-girlfriend broke up with me, i turned to smoking weed and drinking alcohol as a coping mechanism

**depresso espresso:** i was a pretty hardcore stoner

**depresso espresso:** i quit drinking alcohol and smoking weed so vaping and smoking cigarettes is all i do now

**buzz lightyear:** ayeeeee i know who to vape with now

**secretly beethoven:** hold up kaito, you vape? o.0

**buzz lightyear:** yeah one of my friends had me try it and i got hooked right away

**shumai:** kaito, ryoma, your poor lungs!

**Maki:** heyyyyy

**Maki:** i thought we were vaping buddies >:(

**child of atua:** you guys need to save your lungs!

**child of atua:** for atua! :D

**feminism rules:** it’s okay maki, i can be your new vaping buddy :)

**free-shova-cado:** look guys, i know vaping and smoking is a pretty hard habit to let go of, but you guys should really consider quitting!

**free-shova-cado:** i’ve never gotten into it, but one of my sisters did and she ended up in the hospital and almost died from lung issues as a result

**free-shova-cado:** just please consider quitting, i really don’t want to lose any of you!

**cum dumpster:** lemme think about it

**cum dumpster:** yeah fuck that

**free-shova-cado:** :(

**shumai:** rantaro’s right, it’s dangerous!

**surgery on a grape changed Maki Harukawa’s name to ‘kaito’s goth gf’.**

**surgery on a grape:** i could’ve sworn i changed everyone’s names :/

**surgery on a grape:** anyway, my beloved shumai is right! quit vaping and smoking! >:(

**buzz lightyear:** says you!

**buzz lightyear:** i had a grape flavor in my juul that one time and you wouldn’t stop taking hits

**buzz lightyear:** you even stole it once

**surgery on a grape:** you offered it to me that time!

**surgery on a grape:** you know i can’t turn down grape-flavored anything!

**surgery on a grape:** i also didn’t know vaping was dangerous either, i thought it was a safe way of smoking :(

**shumai:** that last part is a lie, kokichi

**shumai:** you watch a lot of youtube, right?

**surgery on a grape?:** ...yes? what’s that gotta do with vaping?

**shumai:** well, i constantly get ads from the real cost explaining how dangerous nicotine and vaping is

**shumai:** i’m sure you get them too

**surgery on a grape:** dang it, you caught me!

**surgery on a grape:** i didn’t want to rat her out, but here we go

**surgery on a grape:** ITS MAKIS FAULT

**surgery on a grape:** SHE TOLD ME IT WAS COOL

**kaito’s goth gf:** …shit

**kaito’s goth gf:** i just wanted to see his reaction to vaping, okay?

**shumai:** maki, wtf? don’t do that!

**it’s wingardium levi-oh-suh:** CAN WE STOP TALKING ABOUT VAPING????

**cum dumpster:** yes let’s

**cum dumpster:** hey gocuckhara

**a bug’s life:** what would you like to tell gonta?

**cum dumpster:** you should come back to the back of the school with me and try some candy

**it’s wingardium levi-oh-suh:** MIU DONT YOU DARE

**it’s wingardium levi-oh-suh:** I KNOW WHAT YOURE TRYING TO DO

**it’s wingardium levi-oh-suh:** DONT MANIPULATE GONTA

**buzz lightyear:** i know i’m not innocent myself but it’s important to keep the innocent ones innocent

**buzz lightyear:** DONT DO IT GONTA

**a bug’s life:** trying something new can’t be bad guys, it’s alright :)

**secretly beethoven:** gonta nO

**cum dumpster:** too late, gonta’s here already :)

**cum dumpster:** i’m recording this

**surgery on a grape:** …

**surgery on a grape:** is it bad that i want to see gonta’s reaction?

**shumai:** YES VERY MUCH SO

**child of atua:** i’ll be praying for you gonta! :)

**cum dumpster sent a video to the chat.**

**surgery on a grape:** aaaaand gonta’s not a child of god anymore

**it’s wingardium levi-oh-suh:** YOU MONSTER

**cum dumpster:** how about you try some candy too, himiko?

**it’s wingardium levi-oh-suh:** NEVER

**a bug’s life:** the candy was very bad :(

**a bug’s life:** miu said the candy was going to taste like chocolate

**buzz lightyear:** she lied

**a bug’s life:** how dare miu lie :(

**surgery on a grape:** …

**surgery on a grape:** well, that happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I did this to our pure boy jdjdjdjdjdjdj
> 
> Also, I just wanted to say this: Thank you so much to those who have read this, left kudos, and have left me comments! I'm thankful that there are people enjoying this, it makes me very happy!
> 
> And thank you to those who have bookmarked this (idk know what it means to bookmark something on here but I'm sure it's a good thing?? Help lmao)! I'll definitely update this as much as I can but I might get carried away as I'm rewatching Let's Players play the Danganronpa series so for the moments when I'm not completely absorbed by that, I'll add more to this. :)
> 
> (For those who are confused by what happened at the end, Miu gave Gonta a bit of a green plant - )


	3. shuichi's a thicky nicky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group plays two truths, one lie and the tea is spilled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think there are any trigger warnings in this chapter (though I may be wrong so if any of you have ideas of something that could be a trigger warning, please let me know!)
> 
> Here's a reminder of everyone's names :)  
> Kaede - secretly beethoven  
> K1-B0 - kee-boy  
> Kirumi - mom  
> Rantaro - free-shova-cado  
> Shuichi - shumai  
> Tsumugi - cosplay fangirl  
> Gonta - a bug's life  
> Tenko - feminism rules  
> Kokichi - surgery on a grape (his name gets changed at the end of the chapter)  
> Maki - kaito's goth gf  
> Korekiyo - this man's a god at makeup  
> Himiko - it's wingardium levi-oh-suh  
> Angie - child of atua  
> Ryoma - depresso espresso  
> Miu - cum dumpster  
> Kaito - buzz lightyear (his name gets changed at the very very end of the chapter)

05/03, 9:21 P.M.

**child of atua:** hello everybody!

**child of atua:** how are you all doing on this good day? :)

**depresso espresso:** currently questioning my entire existence

**it’s wingardium levi-oh-suh:** obsessing over harry potter

**surgery on a grape:** taking over the world!

**shumai:** i’m doing good, thanks for asking angie :) what about yourself?

**child of atua:** i’m doing amazing shuichi!

**child of atua:** i’m currently being blessed by atua’s existence :)

**surgery on a grape:** alright this is completely off topic but

**surgery on a grape:** SOME OF YOU NEED TO CONTRIBUTE TO THE CHAT MOREEEEEEEE

**surgery on a grape:** and this is being completely targeted at mom, kiyo, and kee-boy

**surgery on a grape:** and a little bit at the emo female brendon urie reject and the queen of feminism

**mom:** !!

**feminism rules:** well if it wasn’t for so many degenerate males like you being in the chat i would talk more

**this man’s a god at makeup:** sorry, i focus on the beauty of humanity

**this man’s a god at makeup:** it’s not that easy to do that while talking in a group chat

**surgery on a grape:** but isn’t this group chat beautiful?

**this man’s a god at makeup:** kind of, but it’d be more beautiful if we didn’t talk about cursed things like drugs and learned more about each other

**depresso espresso:** i have a suggestion

**depresso espresso:** we could play two truths, one lie?

**secretly beethoven:** ooh i would like that!

**secretly beethoven:** who else wants to play?

**surgery on a grape:** shumai, play with me!!

**shumai:** okay… :)

**cum dumpster:** i’m in!

**cum dumpster:** hey robo-dick, are you gonna play?

**kee-boy:** sure, why not?

**it’s wingardium levi-oh-suh:** angie, tenko, join us!

**feminism rules:** of course, anything for my himiko!

**kaito’s goth gf:** i suppose… kaito?

**buzz lightyear:** totally, let’s play!

**this man’s a god at makeup:** let’s learn about the beauty of each other!

**cosplay fangirl:** i love learning new things about you guys :)

**free-shova-cado:** gonta?

**a bug’s life:** gonta in! ryoma go first!

**depresso espresso:** okay…

**depresso espresso:** i love coffee, i’ve been to prison, and i’m 4’0

**this man’s a god at makeup:** oh it’s the 4’0 for sure

**child of atua:** i agree with kiyo

**feminism rules:** me too

**shumai:** yeah you’re definitely not 4’0

**depresso espresso:** you guys are right

**depresso espresso:** since kiyo was the first person to get it right, he should go next

**this man’s a god at makeup:** alright

**this man’s a god at makeup:** history is my favorite school subject, i have a sister, and i’m bisexual

**surgery on a grape:** the history one

**shumai:** you sure kokichi?

**surgery on a grape:** yep!

**shumai:** i think it’s the bisexual one

**surgery on a grape:** wow, for being a detective in training, you’re so wrong on this one

**buzz lightyear:** what makes you so sure?

**surgery on a grape:** i have a very accurate gay-dar

**surgery on a grape:** out of everyone in this chat, i have my suspicions of tenko, rantaro, shuichi, and kiyo potentially not being straight

**surgery on a grape:** i kind of suspect tsumugi and himiko as well, but their cases are a little harder to crack

**surgery on a grape:** anyone mentioned above, please come forward with the truth

**cosplay fangirl:** yeah i’m bi

**shumai:** uh kokichi, don’t you think you’re kind of putting us on the spot there?

**it’s wingardium levi-oh-suh:** i’ve been questioning my sexuality for a while

**free-shova-cado:** ^^

**feminism rules:** HEY HOWD YOU KNOW

**surgery on a grape:** don’t you think it’s pretty obvious tenko? i mean you hate men, don’t you?

**surgery on a grape:** why would you date a gender that you have a burning hate for?

**this man’s a god at makeup:** kokichi’s gay-dar is correct

**this man’s a god at makeup:** history can be pretty interesting, but i enjoy english a bit more

**surgery on a grape:** told you :p

**surgery on a grape:** is it my turn then?

**this man’s a god at makeup:** yes

**surgery on a grape:** o-kay!

**surgery on a grape:** wellllll, i hate shuichi, i’m best friends with kaito, and i loveeeeee bugs

**buzz lightyear:** hey, all of those are lies, kokichi!

**surgery on a grape:** nope, totes not true!

**kee-boy:** it is true… you’re basically attached to shuichi at all times, you and kaito are pretty much enemies, and you were on the verge of a panic attack when the bugs at gonta’s insect presentation at that science fair attacked you

**surgery on a grape:** dang ittttt, you saw through me :(

**buzz lightyear:** do it right this time kokcihi

**surgery on a grape:** ughhhhh o-kayyyyyyy

**surgery on a grape:** i have a twin brother, i have an ex-boyfriend, and shuichi’s my favorite out of everyone in the group :p

**buzz lightyear:** you have an ex-boyfriend

**feminism rules:** as stupid as men are, i don’t think there would be a single degenerate male who would date YOU

**cosplay fangirl:** yeah, i think that’s the lie too

**cum dumpster:** yeah, what tsumugi said!

**kaito’s goth gf:** ^^

**mom:** ^^

**child of atua:** ^^

**shumai:** i don’t think that’s the lie

**shumai:** kokichi told me once that he wishes he had a twin brother

**shumai:** but he doesn’t actually have one

**cum dumpster:** there’s no way that virgin’s had a boyfriend

**buzz lightyear:** seriously, no way!

**surgery on a grape:** actually, yes way!

**surgery on a grape:** good job, my beloved shumai!! :)

**feminism rules:** WHAT HOW???

**surgery on a grape:** i know it’s quite shocking but i’m gonna get super serious for a moment

**surgery on a grape:** i’d rather not get into the topic of my ex too much but what i will say is that it was back in middle school

**surgery on a grape:** like in seventh grade

**surgery on a grape:** long story short, after a couple of months of being with him, i realized he was toxic and i finally decided it would be best if i broke up with him, so i did so

**surgery on a grape:** but since we started high school, i think i know who i’ll be aiming towards ;)

**surgery on a grape:** my beloved shumaiiiiiii

**shumai:** yeah i’m sure that’s a lie, i doubt you have a crush on me

**shumai:** anyway, i’ll go now

**shumai:** mcr (my chemical romance) is a guilty pleasure of mine, i get called thick all the time by our fellow classmates, and i’m 5’7

**surgery on a grape:** ooh, ooh, i know!!!

**surgery on a grape:** it’s quite obvious that you’re emo and i know you’re 5’7

**buzz lightyear:** yeah, i agree with kokichi, it’s the one about being called thick

**shumai:** haha kokichi and kaito got it

**surgery on a grape:** WHAT

**surgery on a grape:** YOUVE NEVER BEEN CALLED THICK BEFORE

**shumai:** nope

**surgery on a grape:** i wanna be the first person to call you thick

**surgery on a grape:** you’re thick

**surgery on a grape:** you’re welcome ;)

**secretly beethoven:** AHHHH

**cosplay fangirl:** THIS SHITS TOO GOOD

**shumai:** thanks… kokichi

**shumai:** your turn kaito

**buzz lightyear:** i’ve never gone to space, i hate spaghetti, and i’m not a virgin

**cum dumpster:** there’s no way you’re not a virgin

**cosplay fangirl:** i think it’s the spaghetti one

**it’s wingardium levi-oh-suh:** spaghetti

**free-shova-cado:** MOMS SPAGHETTI

**surgery on a grape:** SOMEBODY TOUCHA MY SPAGHET

**buzz lightyear:** the lie is spaghetti, yes

**cum dumpster:** WAIT HOW TF ARE YOU NOT A VIRGIN

**kaito’s goth gf:** he’s told me about his first time

**shumai:** yeah he’s told me about it too

**shumai:** he says he regrets it though

**kaito’s goth gf:** ^^

**buzz lightyear:** yeah i really regret it because it was a girl that, now that i think about it, i don’t think i was even attracted to

**buzz lightyear:** but at the time i was really popular and ig i felt like i had to lose my virginity or else my friends wouldn’t like me

**surgery on a grape:** awwww, kaito’s been a baddddd boyyyyyyy

**buzz lightyear:** fuck off kokichi

**surgery on a grape:** yucky, i don’t wanna fuck a grubby hobo like you, kaito >.<

**cosplay fangirl:** oop-

**cosplay fangirl:** i’m getting kinda tired guys

**cosplay fangirl:** i think i’m going to bed

**it’s wingardium levi-oh-suh:** aww, but it’s your turn!

**free-shova-cado:** don’t worry, we can always play this again on a different day!

**child of atua:** rantaro’s right!

**child of atua:** i’m getting pretty tired too

**surgery on a grape:** aweeee, but it was just getting fun!

**buzz lightyear:** just go to bed you grape jolly rancher

**kee-boy:** haha!

**kee-boy changed surgery on a grape’s name to ‘grape jolly rancher’.**

**grape jolly rancher:** i’ll get you back one day for your betrayal one day, kee-boy >:(

**grape jolly rancher:** anyway, nighty-night!

**buzz lightyear:** we all know you’re not going to be going to bed anytime soon.

**grape jolly rancher:** you never know mr astronaut man!

**cum dumpster changed buzz lightyear’s name to ‘mr astronaut man’.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone enjoyed reading this chapter, please leave a comment if I should do a continuation of it for a later chapter!


	4. we love ramen noodles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's kirumi's birthday, kokichi gets his phone taken away, and the characters argue about ramen noodles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically right now, I'm thinking of storylines for the characters in this, which some would be kind of related to their backstories (that is if they're specified *ahem*), but some might also have nothing to do with them either. I'm still thinking a lot about it, so yeah.
> 
> I'm also considering writing chat fics for Danganronpa 1 and 2, would anyone be interested in that? Let me know in the comments! (I'm so disappointed though because there aren't very many chat fics for the other two games so I'm willing to contribute if anyone wants that).
> 
> Anyway, there are no trigger warnings this time, happy reading! :)

05/10, 6:49 P.M.

 **child of atua:** yahooooooooo!

 **child of atua:** happy birthday kirumi!

 **it’s wingardium levi-oh-suh:** happy birthday!

 **shumai:** happy birthday kirumi!

 **grape jolly rancher:** happy birthday mom!

_Author’s note: and then literally everyone else tells her happy birthday… I’m too lazy to write out everyone else telling her happy birthday :p_

**mom:** thanks for the birthday wishes everyone!

 **mom:** i’m excited to be 15

_Author’s note: okay look I know in the game they’re like 16-19 or smth but idk how long I’m going to draw this out and I want them to be in high school in this, so pls just bare with me and go with it lmao._

**child of atua:** anyway, it’s been a while since we’ve talked on here and i don’t want this group chat to die so how are all of you doing? how’s all of your guys' weekends been?

 **free-shova-cado:** ya boy’s leaving for a trip in a few minutes so i won’t be on my phone for today. see ya!

 **shumai:** bye rantaro!

 **shumai:** and i’m doing good angie :) i’m listening to mcr, what about you?

 **child of atua:** i’m doing amazing, thanks for asking, shuichi!

 **child of atua:** the blessing of atua has been keeping me happy and content! :3

 **a bug’s life:** gonta doing good

 **a bug’s life:** gonta doing even better knowing that you guys are doing good :)

 **child of atua:** oh gonta, you’re too sweet!

 **child of atua:** if we were at school rn i’d give you a big ol’ hug!

 **kee-boy:** i’m doing alright angie!

 **cosplay fangirl:** i’m currently eating ramen noodles so i’m doing pretty well haha

 **it’s wingardium levi-oh-suh:** oh !! what kind? also i’m watching harry potter rn so i’m doing fairly decent

 **cosplay fangirl:** i’m eating the chicken ramen noodles

 **it’s wingardium levi-oh-suh:** omg they’re so much better than the beef noodles

 **cosplay fangirl:** agreed!

 **cosplay fangirl:** does the noodle ever get stuck in your throat and you have to pull it out?

 **it’s wingardium levi-oh-suh:** …

 **it’s wingardium levi-oh-suh:** nyeh?

 **cosplay fangirl:** haha!

 **it’s wingardium levi-oh-suh:** that sounds like a you problem tsumugi

 **mr astronaut man:** why are we talking about ramen?

 **it’s wingardium levi-oh-suh:** bc ramen’s delicious!

 **mr astronaut man:** i mean ig

 **mr astronaut man:** hey, my sidekick, do you want to go to the gym with me tonight?

 **shumai:** ah, sorry kaito, not today

 **shumai:** i have too much homework

 **shumai:** maybe after school monday could work for me though? i shouldn’t be too busy on a monday

 **mr astronaut man:** alright, that’s fine with me, anything that works for you!

 **shumai:** haha, thanks kaito!

 **this man’s a god at makeup:** knowing that you guys are doing great just makes this chat so much more beautiful!

 **grape jolly rancher:** hey, so um just to let you guys know i’m getting my phone taken away for a few nights because i'm not doing too well in school and i agreed with my dads that it would be best if i didn't have my phone around to help me focus, so

 **grape jolly rancher:** bye-bye

 **grape jolly rancher:** and love you shuichi :p

 **shumai:** platonically right?

**grape jolly rancher left the group chat.**

**mr astronaut man:** oof

 **cum dumpster:** that brat is fucking gay as hell

 **a bug’s life:** what gay?

 **cum dumpster:** you see, when a man loves another man very veryyyyyy much

 **it’s wingardium levi-oh-suh:** MIU DONT YOU DARE

 **cum dumpster:** dammit

 **depresso espresso:** this topic shouldn’t even be debatable

 **depresso espresso:** beef ramen noodles are so much better

 **this man’s a god at makeup:** i like spaghetti

 **shumai:** kiyo that’s not even a ramen flavor-

 **secretly beethoven:** but chicken ramen noodles are so good

 **secretly beethoven:** i mean it doesn’t smell the best after eating them in your room at two in the morning but it’s worth it because they’re so good

 **feminism rules:** i agree with what himiko said earlier, chicken ramen noodles are the best!

 **child of atua:** oh, dear-

 **child of atua:** um guys, why are we arguing over ramen noodles of all things?? :3

 **it’s wingardium levi-oh-suh:** gonta, what kind of ramen do you like? chicken or beef?

 **a bug’s life:** um, gonta don’t eat ramen very often but i like beef

 **it’s wingardium levi-oh-suh:** DANG IT

 **a bug’s life:** did gonta do something wrong? :(

 **mr astronaut man:** i agree with gonta, beef ramen noodles are good!

 **it’s wingardium levi-oh-suh:** yUCK

 **it’s wingardium levi-oh-suh:** shuichi?

 **shumai:** yeah?

 **it’s wingardium levi-oh-suh:** what’s better, chicken or beef ramen noodles?

 **shumai:** uhhhh, chicken?

 **feminism rules:** bOOYAH

 **feminism rules:** okay

 **feminism rules:** miu?

 **cum dumpster:** do you virgins really eat ramen?

 **cum dumpster:** I ONLY EAT %#@!

**Certain words have been banned from being used in this group chat. Go to the chat settings if you would like to change this.**

**child of atua:** sorry miu, i only did it to be better for you

 **cum dumpster:** %#@!

 **cum dumpster:** %#@!

 **cum dumpster:** GOD $#%*!#@ WHY ISNT IT WORKING

 **cum dumpster:** %#@!

 **cum dumpster:** %#@!

 **cum dumpster:** WHAT $#@*!&^ EVER I GIVE UP

 **mom:** miu, please

 **cum dumpster:** ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHh

 **it’s wingardium levi-oh-suh:** …

 **it’s wingardium levi-oh-suh:** anyway!

 **it’s wingardium levi-oh-suh:** back to our debate

 **it’s wingardium levi-oh-suh:** so five of us prefer chicken ramen noodles, three of us prefer beef ramen noodles, kiyo likes spaghetti, and miu only eats…

 **it’s wingardium levi-oh-suh:** i’m not going to repeat her words

 **kaito’s goth gf:** i also prefer beef ramen

 **child of atua:** i like beef ramen as well

 **cosplay fangirl:** oh no, we’re tied now!!

 **cosplay fangirl:** kirumi?

 **mom:** well, i’m not too picky with the flavors of my food but i do like chicken ramen noodles a bit better

 **cosplay fangirl:** ayeeeeee

 **kee-boy:** lol

 **kee-boy:** arguing over food?

 **kee-boy:** can’t relate

 **cosplay fangirl:** lmao

 **it’s wingardium levi-oh-suh:** kiyo we need an actual answer

 **it’s wingardium levi-oh-suh:** what do you like for ramen?

 **this man’s a god at makeup:** beef

 **it’s wingardium levi-oh-suh:** NOOOOOOO

 **it’s wingardium levi-oh-suh:** ITS TIED

 **it’s wingardium levi-oh-suh:** AND WE CANT ASK RANTARO BC HES ON A TRIP DANG IT

 **feminism rules:** wait, there’s still faith in miu!

 **feminism rules:** miu what do you like for ramen?

 **cum dumpster:** #$#@#$% VIRGINS

 **cum dumpster:** ^&%# YOUR RAMEN

 **it’s wingardium levi-oh-suh:** okay, let’s just ignore her

 **shumai:** i have an idea to break the tie!

 **shumai:** kokichi’s house has a house phone, i’ll try calling him quick to see what he likes

 **it’s wingardium levi-oh-suh:** DO IT

 **shumai:** okay brb

 **mr astronaut man:** i bet he’s gonna say beef

 **cosplay fangirl:** i bet he’s gonna say chicken

 **shumai:** …

 **it’s wingardium levi-oh-suh:** what’d kokichi say???

 **shumai:** HE SAID PORK RAMEN NOODLES WTF

 **it’s wingardium levi-oh-suh:** NOOOOOOO ITS GONNA STAY A TIE FOREVER NOW

 **it’s wingardium levi-oh-suh:** when rantaro gets back we’re asking him what he likes for ramen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, ik that you guys were probably hoping for something better but like I was kind of out of ideas and didn't know what else to put in this chapter, I'm sorry!
> 
> Like I mentioned in the beginning note of the chapter, please let me know if you guys would want me to write Danganronpa 1 and 2 chat fics, I'd be happy to do so! I would give them storylines like I'm doing in this one, and I've already started brainstorming ideas for a Danganronpa 2 chat fic, so please let me know in the comments so I know people would actually be interested! :)


	5. smurfs and jolly ranchers (please read beginning and end notes!!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> himiko has blue jolly ranchers and a strange convo begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating for a while, I had my half-sister's birthday party and I was rewatching CinnamonToastKen's Let's Play of Danganronpa 2 and I fell into a rabbit hole of Danganronpa episodes lol.
> 
> There are mentions of inappropriate stuff... yeah, but not like explicit stuff but more like innuendos
> 
> And for potential t/w, there are mentions of regretting decisions about losing their virginity..? I don't know if that's a common trigger for people, but I wanted to be on the safe side. I wouldn't read this chapter if you don't like inappropriate stuff or regrets about virginity.
> 
> For those who will continue reading, please enjoy it! For those that chose not to read this, I'll hopefully see you back for the next chapter! :))

05/14, 8:39 P.M.

 **free-shova-cado:** hello everybody!

 **it’s wingardium levi-oh-suh:** RANTARO

 **it’s wingardium levi-oh-suh:** YOURE BACK

 **it’s wingardium levi-oh-suh:** i have an important question for you, what kind of ramen noodles do you prefer?

**shumai added grape jolly rancher to the group chat.**

**free-shova-cado:** i like the pork ones

 **feminism rules:** GODDAMN IT

 **feminism rules:** CHICKEN AND BEEF ARAE TIED FUCB

 **free-shova-cado:** o.0

 **grape jolly rancher:** at least someone agrees with me :p

 **grape jolly rancher:** shumaiiiiiiii

 **shumai:** yes?

 **grape jolly rancher:** how are you? :))

 **shumai:** oh i’ve been good, yourself?

 **grape jolly rancher:** that’s not important! i’ve just missed running this chat organization of 16 people in total!

 **kee-boy:** kokichi stop saying that, you’re not running an organization with us

 **grape jolly rancher:** that’s ridiculous, it’s true, so why would i not say that?? :)

 **mr astronaut man:** oh great

 **mr astronaut man:** the grape jolly rancher is back

 **grape jolly rancher:** awe i missed you kaito!

 **mr astronaut man:** i sure didn’t miss you

 **a bug’s life:** kaito stop being mean to kokichi

 **a bug’s life:** friends being mean to each other make gonta sad :(

 **it’s wingardium levi-oh-suh:** aw gonta you’re so pure!

 **cosplay fangirl:** gonta you’re so sweet, ily!

 **a bug’s life:** what ily mean?

 **cosplay fangirl:** it means i love you! :)

 **a bug’s life:** aw gonta love tsumugi too

 **a bug’s life:** gonta love you all!

 **it’s wingardium levi-oh-suh:** :) <3

 **it’s wingardium levi-oh-suh:** guys i just got some jolly ranchers today when i went to the candy store near my house and i love them so much

 **it’s wingardium levi-oh-suh:** i love candy in general

 **grape jolly rancher:** were they grape?!

 **it’s wingardium levi-oh-suh:** they have grape in the bag. i prefer the red and blue ones though

 **cosplay fangirl:** me too, blue is the best

 **shumai:** ^^

**it’s wingardium levi-oh-suh sent a photo to the chat.**

**it’s wingardium levi-oh-suh:** my teeth look gross

 **grape jolly rancher:** YOU GAVE HEAD TO A SMURF

 **free-shova-cado:** BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 **feminism rules:** himiko, you told me fifteen minutes ago that you had a blue jolly rancher, is that still the first one?

 **it’s wingardium levi-oh-suh:** yes

 **feminism rules:** dang, you’re still sucking on that?

 **it’s wingardium levi-oh-suh:** THATS WHAT SHE SAID

 **grape jolly rancher:** yes, it is what she said, because SHE GAVE HEAD TO A FLIPPIN SMURF

 **cum dumpster:** no, get it right, she ate out a smurf

 **kee-boy:**!!

 **feminism rules:** she did not give head to a smurf, you degenerate male!

 **feminism rules:** she didn’t eat one out either

 **feminism rules:** himiko’s too innocent for that <3

 **it’s wingardium levi-oh-suh:** it’s true

 **a bug’s life:** …

 **a bug’s life:** gonta not know what giving head means?

 **a bug’s life:** and why did himiko eat smurf? that’s bad

 **this man’s a god at makeup:** gonta, how about you go bug catching?

 **a bug’s life:** but…

 **a bug’s life:** gonta want to know what giving head means

 **a bug’s life:** and gonta want to know why himiko ate smurf

 **a bug’s life:** kokichi told gonta… eating a living thing is like can-ball-ism or something before?

 **this man’s a god at makeup:** gonta, please just catch bugs

 **a bug’s life:** okay!

 **grape jolly rancher:** well, now that gonta is out of the chat…

 **cum dumpster:** i’m going to go teach gonta sex ed!

 **shumai:** MIU NO

 **cum dumpster:** he’s four-fricking-teen, this dude needs to learn more

 **mr astronaut man:** YES HES FOURTEEN BUT WE NEED TO PROTECC HIS INNOCENCNE

 **mr astronaut man:** HES TOO PURE

 **grape jolly rancher:** miu, don’t you think your whore-ass self flashing gonta with your bra and undergarments was enough for the poor guy?

 **cum dumpster:** come on, even himiko and angie know all of it, why can’t gonta?

 **it’s wingardium levi-oh-suh:** no, gonta needs to stay pure for as long as possible!

 **cum dumpster:** omg whatever, i’ll give him another day of purity

 **cum dumpster:** speaking of being pure, when did buzz lightyear over here lose his virginity? didn’t you say something about that a while ago during two truths, one lie? how’d it happen anyway?

 **mr astronaut man:** yes, i did. it happened in eighth grade

 **mr astronaut man:** my female friend invited me over to her house and i didn’t know anything was going to happen

 **mr astronaut man:** somehow, it led to us confessing feelings for each other and stuff started happening, then we got to that point

 **mr astronaut man:** we dated for a good few months but then once we broke up, i began having regrets about agreeing to have sex with her

 **mr astronaut man:** but good things came out of it too, it taught me to think thoroughly about decisions i make and ever since i’ve made better decisions for the most part

 **kaito’s goth gf:** it’s alright kaito

 **kaito’s goth gf:** we all make mistakes, it’s natural

 **mr astronaut man:** yeah, most of the time i regret it, but sometimes i think about the bright side that came from it

 **mr astronaut man:** like i said, i’ve made smarter decisions for the most part since it happened

 **mr astronaut man:** i just wish i didn’t let my popularity get to my head

 **mr astronaut man:** i’m so glad i’m not popular anymore

 **kee-boy:** i’m glad you opened up a bit, kaito

 **kee-boy:** i’m sure it’s hard to talk about things you regret doing

 **mr astronaut man:** well, you guys are my friends, right? you guys give me a welcoming environment to be open and honest with you guys

 **shumai:** :)

 **shumai:** i’m going to bed, it’s going to be a long day tomorrow

 **shumai:** i have to present a project in front of my class tomorrow :/

 **grape jolly rancher:** i believe in you, shumai! you can do it!

 **shumai:** oh, thanks kokichi

 **grape jolly rancher:** i love you, shumai!!

 **shumai:** lmao, that’s a funny joke kokichi

 **cum dumpster:** hah, GAYYYYYYYYY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to let you all know, I will be starting a Danganronpa 2 chatfic! However, I'm still deciding on a Danganronpa 1 chatfic... if I do one, I don't think I'll include Junko or Mukuro in it.
> 
> Thing is... I ACCIDENTALLY DELETED WHAT I HAD SO FAR FOR MY DR2 CHATFIC AND IM SO UPSETTTTTTT
> 
> Another thing I wanted to announce, I've began a Komahina fanfic called Letters From Me To You! It's on this account, so if you're a Komahina fan, I'd appreciate if you guys could check it out! I'm actually somewhat proud of what I have, so it'd mean a lot to me for people to read it! It's quite angsty and has a few trigger warnings, so it wouldn't be good for some to read. But for those that do read it, please let me know if you like it! :))
> 
> That's it, I hope you enjoy your days, everyone!!! <3


	6. it's friday, friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few members in the chat sing Friday by Rebecca Black and the ships have moments (especially Oumasai, so shippers, come get y'all's juice).
> 
> AKA, the chapter about a Friday that was posted on a Saturday.
> 
> Out of chat part was beta-read by patchworklove !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I'm back with a new chapter, I'm so sorry for the long wait-
> 
> Second of all, I felt bad enough about being gone for so long that I rewarded you guys with moments with all of the ships, especially Oumasai, so I hope you shippers enjoy y'all's juice. There is also a surprise guest appearance from two characters of Danganronpa 2 (I'm sorry for those of you that might not ship the people that show up-)!
> 
> There is a part of this chapter where the temperature is mentioned. Personally, my country uses Fahrenheit most commonly, but seventy-five degrees is about twenty-four degrees Celsius for those who use it. :) Another thing about differences in places I live, this chapter mentions driving, and in my state, you can get a driver's permit at fourteen and as long as you have a school permit, you can drive yourself to school! Just wanted to clarify before I get a comment saying, "Wait, didn't you mention that they're 14-15 years old?" so yeah!
> 
> There are no triggers in this chapter, so I hope you all enjoy this chapter! ^.^

8/15, 6:38 A.M.

 **free-shova-cado:** heyyyyyy everybody

 **free-shova-cado:** we haven’t used this group chat in a while, but

 **free-shova-cado:** guess what day it isssssssss

 **a bug’s life:** HUMP DAY

 **free-shova-cado:** g that was two days ago

 **a bug’s life:** gonta sorry!

 **a bug’s life:** gonta idiot :(

 **free-shova-cado:** no worries, g :)

 **shumai:** does gonta even know what humping is-

 **free-shova-cado:** (shh, he thinks humps have something to do with camels because i showed him that geico commercial to keep him from asking questions)

 **shumai:** ah gotcha

 **a bug’s life:** gonta likes camels

 **mr astronaut man:** ITS FRIDAY FRIDAY

 **mr astronaut man:** GOTTA GET DOWN ON FRIDAY

 **child of atua:** EVERYBODYS LOOKIN FORWARD TO THE WEEKEND WEEKEND

 **free-shova-cado:** FRIDAY FRIDAY

 **it’s wingardium levi-oh-suh:** GETTIN DOWN ON FRIDAY

 **child of atua:** EVERYBODYS LOOKIN FORWARD TO THE WEEKEND

 **cosplay fangirl:** PARTYIN PARTYIN

 **free-shova-cado:** YEAH

 **cosplay fangirl:** PARTYIN PARYTIN

 **free-shova-cado:** YEAH

 **secretly beethoven:** FUN FUN FUN FUN

 **child of atua:** LOOKING FORWARD TO THE WEEKEND

 **shumai:** okay guys, i know you’re excited about it being friday, but that went on a bit longer than necessary-

 **mr astronaut man:** hey shuichi, are you free tomorrow at 8:00 PM?

 **shumai:** yeah i am

 **mr astronaut man:** alright, do you want to go to the gym with me and maki then?

 **shumai:** of course! it’s been a while since we’ve gone, i miss working out

 **a bug’s life:** is shuichi looking to get swole?

 **shumai:** HAHAHA

 **shumai:** yes gonta :)

 **a bug’s life:** gonta proud of shuichi!

 **shumai:** thank you!

 **shumai:** also, where did you hear the word “swole” from?

 **a bug’s life:** ears are used to hear things, right?

 **a bug’s life:** or is it your nose?

 **a bug’s life:** gonta don’t remember :(

 **shumai:** that’s not what i meant-

 **shumai:** but you hear things from your ears, gonta!

 **a bug’s life:** okay, thanks shuichi!

 **it’s wingardim levi-oh-suh:** why go to the gym when i can make you strong using my strength magic on you?

 **shumai:** um, i’d rather go to the gym, it’s more fun

 **shumai:** plus haven’t you been “out of mp” since we started high school?

 **it’s wingardium levi-oh-suh:** nyeh, good point :(

 **feminism rules:** it’s okay himiko, i’m sure you’ll get your mp refilled some day!

 **shumai:** …

 **shumai:** hey kokichi, are you on?

 **grape jolly rancher:** yeah

 **shumai:** do you want to hang out after school for a bit today?

 **grape jolly rancher:** yeah sure! i’ve missed hanging out with you, shumai :(

 **shumai:** sweet, my house or yours? and me too!

 **grape jolly rancher:** i don’t care, i can ask my dads if we can be at mine. i don’t think they’ll care, they’re pretty chill

 **shumai:** i mean, nagito gets a bit too passionate about hope sometimes...

_Author’s note: teehee :)) I love the Komahina family AU with Kokichi as their son, please don’t judge me-_

**grape jolly rancher:** haha he can be like that but both of my dads are great :D

 **grape jolly rancher:** btw i asked them and they said they’re fine with you coming over

 **shumai:** sounds good, i’ll let my uncle know! he never cares about me going over to a friend’s house, so i should be able to go, especially since it’s friday

 **grape jolly rancher:** hehe if your uncle were to say no i’d just sneak ya out anyways :p

 **grape jolly rancher:** btw, meet me at the lobby after school

 **shumai:** okie

 **mr astronaut man:** y’all are spamming the chat-

 **shumai:** ah, sorry!

 **mom:** i wasn’t bothered, lol but i’ll see you guys at school later!

 **grape jolly rancher:** bye-bye figurative mom!!

 **mom:** haha, bye kokichi

 **secretly beethoven:** so i woke up and went to get breakfast and my dad was making eggs and bacon and blasting cooking by the book from lazytown o.0

 **depresso espresso:** the only music i listen to these days is of the emo genre

 **secretly beethoven:** i-

 **secretly beethoven:** good morning to you too, ryoma

 **depresso espresso:** it’s an alright morning so far actually

 **kee-boy:** hey guys make sure you eat something good for breakfast!

 **shumai:** oh, thanks keebo!

 **shumai:** wasn’t expecting that haha

 **kee-boy:** i just thought i’d start doing it :)

 **shumai:** i already ate two granola bars so i’m going to be leaving in a few minutes

 **cum dumpster:** y’all just shut up and get ready and leave, the notifications are getting annoying -_-

 **this man’s a god at makeup:** i know it’s not my place to tell you to not be annoyed, but you can prevent your annoyance by simply turning off group chat notifications…

 **cum dumpster:** whatever

 **this man’s a god at makeup:** well, goodbye

Later that day, 3:04 P.M.

~~~Out of Chat, 3rd person point of view~~~

School had just been dismissed for the weekend after a long day. Miu was on everyone’s case about staying off the group chat all day because she didn’t want to get in trouble for her phone going off during class periods, which, everyone in the group chat thought was bogus since they’d told her many times to just turn off the notifications for the group. However, Miu never considered the suggestion.

Shuichi trudged his way to the lobby of the school, the loud chatter of the students filling his ears. He looked around the lobby to find Kokichi, who had not yet arrived at the lobby. Shuichi knew that he had to get to the lobby from the men’s locker room, which was located on the other side of the school, so it could take a while for Kokichi to arrive.

As he saw familiar faces passing by, he saw Kaito and Maki talking to each other and leaving to go to Kaito’s car, and he saw a smile begin to make its way across Maki’s face, which he rarely ever saw. Shuichi giggled and shook his head. “Maki should confess to him soon,” Shuichi thought.

Shuichi turned to look to a different area in the room and saw Tenko carrying Himiko, who was fast asleep in the other girl’s arms. The taller girl had taken off the redhead’s hat, which was in the tight grasp of the taller’s left hand. Shuichi once again pondered, “How can Himiko be so oblivious of Tenko’s obvious crush on her?”

As he continued to look at everyone in the room, he noticed Rantaro and Kaede sitting at a table set up, Rantaro painting the girl’s nails as they talked. He felt glad seeing his best friend so happy and content. Miu and Keebo were also at the same table, Miu trying to make Rantaro mess up on Kaede’s nails, while Keebo tried telling her to stop.

Shuichi jumped when he felt someone tap on his shoulder, causing him to forcefully hold back a scream. He spun around and saw Kokichi standing in front of him, with wide eyes, but Kokichi then began to laugh.

“Woah, didn’t mean to spook you there, Shuichi,” Kokichi giggled. Shuichi then relaxed, beginning to laugh as well.

“Don’t worry about it.” Shuichi gave Kokichi a soft smile.

“Anyway, my house is just a few minutes away,” Kokichi told Shuichi, “I normally walk. Is that alright?”

“Yeah, that’s fine with me,” Shuichi replied, nodding his head.

“Sounds good, are you ready to leave?” Kokichi questioned the taller boy, tilting his head. “I’m fine with waiting for a few minutes if you want to talk to anyone here. No rush.”

“No, we can leave now.” Shuichi smiled, looking down at the purple-haired boy.

“Okay! Well, let’s go.” Kokichi giggled and began walking toward the doors of the school, pushing one open, and then pushing another set of doors open to get outside.

Shuichi rushed to catch up to the smaller boy, repeating Kokichi’s motions. Kokichi began down the sidewalk of the school once Shuichi had caught up and walked next to him. It was a very beautiful day out, being over seventy-five degrees outside. Kokichi softly smiled as he looked up at Shuichi, who had his gaze focused up ahead. The sunlight shone directly over the golden-grey irises of Shuichi’s eyes, making them appear even more beautiful to Kokichi.

Kokichi shifted over slightly to close a little more space in between him and Shuichi as the two boys continued to walk down the pavement of the school grounds. Kokichi’s gaze shifted down and he noticed his left hand was nearly brushing over Shuichi’s fingers. The smaller boy did his best to not give in to the only thought in his head, which was, of course, to intertwine his fingers with Shuichi’s. As Kokichi continued to look down at the two’s hands, he gave in to his urge and slowly wrapped his fingers in between Shuichi’s. Shuichi jumped and looked down at his and Kokichi’s hands, seeing that Kokichi had grabbed onto his own. The taller boy shifted his head up a little bit to see Kokichi’s sly smile, which had plastered itself on Kokichi’s face from seeing Shuichi’s reaction. Shuichi then returned his gaze down at their hands, as his fingers slowly and hesitantly began to rest on Kokichi’s. Shuichi wasn’t sure how he felt about Kokichi holding his hand, but eventually, he eased into the gesture. 

(He CaN LiE aBoUt A LoT oF tHiNgS, bUt He CaN’t HiDe ThE wArMtH oF hIs HaNd)

Kokichi’s voice then filled his ears as he pointed up the road. “My house is up there! We’re nearly there, Shumai!”

Shuichi giggled and shook his head at the excitement that filled Kokichi’s voice. He then felt a tug on his hand which surprised him and then realized Kokichi began sprinting to get to his house faster. Shuichi struggled to keep up with the smaller, as he began to run. After less than a minute of running, the two boys approached Kokichi’s house.

“We’re here, Shumai!” Kokichi exclaimed, and let go of Shuichi’s hand. Shuichi found himself missing the presence and warmth of Kokichi’s hand on his own but shook away the thought as the two entered Kokichi’s household.

“DADS, I’M HOMEEEEE!” Kokichi shouted after removing his shoes by the door. Shuichi followed suit, and he saw Kokichi’s dads, Hajime and Nagito, enter the living room, and both gave Kokichi a tight hug. After the group hug, Shuichi smiled up at Hajime and Nagito, who both returned the smile.

“Hey, Shuichi, how have you been?” Hajime asked the bluenette.

“I’ve been good, what about you both?” Shuichi questioned the adults.

“We’ve been good ourselves, thank you,” Hajime replied. “Is there anything Nagito and I could do for you boys? Do you want snacks or anything to drink?”

Kokichi and Shuichi looked at each other, Shuichi shrugging. “I’m not hungry at the moment, I’m still full from lunch,” Shuichi told Hajime and Nagito.

“Can you please get me some goldfish and a Panta please?” Kokichi asked them with a smile, jumping up.

“Of course,” Nagito laughed at his son’s energetic attitude. “I’ll get them for you, how about you both go up to Kichi’s room? I’ll be there in a second.”

“Okay!” Kokichi said as he grabbed Shuichi’s hand and tugged him upstairs. Shuichi shook his head because of Kokichi’s constant energy, though he secretly loved how energetic Kokichi could be even though it got a bit annoying at times.

Kokichi pulled Shuichi into his bedroom and Kokichi jumped onto his bed, the wooden bedframe barely creaking because of how light Kokichi was. “Welcome to my evil lair, Shuichi!”

Shuichi walked closer to where Kokichi sat, and pulled Kokichi’s desk chair out and sat on it.

“So, Shumai, how was your day at school?” Kokichi asked Shuichi, tilting his head.

“Honestly kinda boring, I’m glad that it’s the weekend,” Shuichi giggled, looking up at Kokichi, who smiled along with him.

“You know, I love your smile,” Kokichi told Shuichi, causing Shuichi’s cheeks to flush a bright pink.

“Kokichi, I know you’re lying.” Shuichi glanced away from Kokichi’s gaze on him.

“Shuichi-”

Kokichi couldn’t finish his sentence as Nagito entered Kokichi’s room with a small package of goldfish crackers and a bottle of Panta in his hands.

“Thanks, Father!” Kokichi told Nagito, followed by Kokichi tightly hugging him.

“You’re welcome, Kichi.” Nagito smiled. “Shuichi, are you sure you don’t want anything?”

“I’m sure, thank you.” Shuichi smiled at Nagito.

“Well, you two boys have fun,” Nagito told the teenagers.

“Don’t worry, Father!” Kokichi stood up from his bed. “I’m going to force Shumai to play _a lot_ of Mario Kart with me, and he has no choice!”

Nagito looked over to Shuichi, who was shaking his head. “You know, Shuichi, Kokichi likes you a lot,” Nagito smirked. “Like, a lot, a lot. He talks about you quite a bit.”

“Yeah, I mean, Kokichi and I are friends.” Shuichi shrugged. “Why wouldn’t he like me?”

Nagito’s mouth dropped open a little bit and looked over at his purple-haired son, giving him a look that read “ _is this boy that oblivious?_ ” Kokichi then responded with a somewhat-sad look and a shrug.

“Well, I’ll leave you two alone.” Nagito smiled at the two boys. “If you need anything, just yell for us. I love you, Kokichi!”

“Love you too!” Kokichi told Nagito before the white-haired man exited the room and Kokichi opened his small pouch of goldfish crackers. Shuichi began spacing out until he felt something hit him in the head. Shuichi looked down at his lap and saw a goldfish cracker resting on his right leg.

“You were spacing out and didn’t respond to your name so I had to get your attention somehow,” Kokichi explained to Shuichi.

“Oh, sorry.” Shuichi smiled and got the goldfish cracker off of his leg and ate it.

“Can we try something quick?” Kokichi asked Shuichi.

Shuichi gave Kokichi a confused look and responded with, “Um, sure…”

“Okay, open your mouth and tilt your head back a bit,” Kokichi instructed Shuichi, who hesitantly did what Kokichi asked him to. He felt something hit the inside of his mouth and realized Kokichi chucked a goldfish cracker into his mouth.

“Kokichi!” Shuichi laughed, chewing on the goldfish cracker.

“I did it on the first try!” Kokichi exclaimed with a big grin on his face.

Shuichi rolled his eyes and watched Kokichi toss his goldfish cracker pouch in his garbage can after finishing them. Kokichi went over to his TV and turned it on, then kneeled on the floor to do the same with his Wii console.

“Do you want to play Mario Kart?” Kokichi asked Shuichi while holding up the game.

“Yeah, sure,” Shuichi replied.

Kokichi pushed the game into the console and then grabbed two Wii remotes, tossing one over to Shuichi who barely caught it. Kokichi then got out two wheels for the Wii remotes. Shuichi had moved to sit on the edge of Kokichi's bed, so the smaller male flopped onto it to lay on his stomach next to the blue-haired male and started up the game.

-Time skip-

“NOOO, SHUICHI, YOU CHEATED!” Kokichi shouted, ending their sixth round of Mario Kart in second place.

“Sure, sure I did,” Shuichi joked, who ended up in first place.

“You probably only won because you played as Mario and I played as Bowser,” Kokichi pouted, crossing his arms like an angry toddler after not getting a chocolate bar.

“That has nothing to do with winning Mario Kart!” Shuichi giggled.

“You still cheated,” Kokichi said, nudging Shuichi with his elbow.

“I didn’t, but whatever.” Shuichi shook his head.

“You totally did cheat, but I still love you, Shumai.” Kokichi smiled. The other male had already gone on his phone to text someone, though didn’t respond to Kokichi’s comment.

Kokichi stared at the blue-haired male for a few seconds, then bit his lip and checked the time on his phone, seeing that the time had passed by quickly as it was already six in the afternoon.

“When does your uncle want you home?” Kokichi questioned Shuichi, tilting his head.

“I’m not quite sure, he never gave me a time to go home.” Shuichi shrugged his shoulders.

“Okay, maybe you could eat dinner here with us and we’ll take you home after?” Kokichi suggested. “I know my dads won’t mind.”

“Yeah, sure,” Shuichi agreed, and the two boys made their way downstairs.

Nagito was downstairs, stirring mac and cheese in a pot on the stove.

“Hey, have you two been having fun?” Nagito turned to look at Shuichi and Kokichi.

“Yeah! I beat Shuichi’s butt.” Kokichi smiled.

“Liar,” Shuichi muttered, looking at Kokichi.

“Yeah, Shuichi cheated.” Kokichi pouted.

“Did not.” Shuichi crossed his arms.

“Did too,” Kokichi argued.

“Whatever,” Shuichi replied, rolling his eyes with a small smirk across his lips.

“I made hot dogs and mac and cheese if you boys want to get yourselves a plate,” Nagito told the two boys, pointing over to glass plates on the counter in the kitchen.

Shuichi and Kokichi walked over to the counter and grabbed plates for themselves and grabbed a hot dog and a serving of mac and cheese. The two took seats next to each other at the table and began eating while Hajime entered the kitchen and the two parents got their plates of food. They both took a seat with Kokichi and Shuichi and began eating as well. The four ate in silence for about a minute before Nagito spoke up after chewing a bite of his hot dog.

“How was your day at school, boys?” Nagito asked, then took another bite of his hot dog. “Did you learn anything new?”

“It was good, Father!” Kokichi answered after taking a bite of his mac and cheese. “I learned that the mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell!”

“Kichi, you’ve known that since you were like, ten,” Hajime spoke up and took a sip of his water.

“Well, we’re learning about stuff with cells in bio class,” Kokichi replied as he set his spoon down to pick up his hot dog.

“Shuichi, what about you?” Nagito glanced at Shuichi before finishing his hot dog.

“Oh, I had a good day,” Shuichi answered, putting a small smile on his face. “I didn’t learn many new things though, but I got assigned a paper to write about Macbeth and the themes in it. That’s all.”

“I remember reading that,” Nagito laughed. “My favorite line will always be, ‘What, you egg?’ It’s also Kokichi’s.”

“Of course it’s your favorite line.” Hajime rolled his eyes. “You and Kichi are memelords.”

Shuichi giggled at the two parents. Kokichi’s house was like a second home to him. His uncle was amazing to him, don’t get him wrong, however, Nagito and Hajime were very welcoming and included him in conversations a lot so it made him feel at home.

“Shuichi,” Hajime said, making Shuichi break out of his trance. “Do you need a ride home? We’re willing to give you one.”

“You sure? I can just ask my uncle to pick me up,” Shuichi replied, tilting his head.

“Don’t worry about it,” Hajime laughed. “We’re completely fine with taking you home.”

“Alright, thank you,” Shuichi told Hajime with a smile.

“Of course,” Hajime responded. “Before we leave though, I want to talk to you.”

Suddenly a wave of anxiety came over Shuichi as he bit his lip and nodded. “Okay…”

Once the four boys finished their dinner, they all put their dishes in the dishwasher and Shuichi gathered his things and slung his backpack over his shoulders. Kokichi was in his room getting his phone and Nagito was getting the house and car keys. Hajime and Shuichi stood by the door in the living room waiting for the other two to join them.

“What did you want to talk about, Hajime?” Shuichi spoke up to Hajime.

“Oh, I almost forgot I wanted to talk to you,” Hajime admitted. “I wanted to say thank you for being such a great friend to Kokichi. He talks to us about you more than he talks about anyone else. He told us he’s happy that someone can tolerate his shenanigans with lying and pranks. I can tell he trusts you a lot, and it’s obvious he likes you a lot. Nagito and I are glad he’s gotten along with more people since he started high school. I’ve been meaning to tell you this for a while, but I’ve never found the right moment.”

A smile found its place across Shuichi’s lips. He felt really happy that Kokichi would talk about him so much in a kind way, even though most of the time it was hard to tell how the short boy truly felt about him. “Yeah, of course, I’m happy to be friends with Kokichi. It did take me a little time to get used to his lying, but eventually, it didn’t bother me anymore. I’m glad he trusts me though.”

Nagito and Kokichi entered the living room together and Nagito handed off the keys to Hajime.

“Got everything, Shuichi?” Nagito glanced at Shuichi.

“Yeah! I’m ready,” Shuichi replied.

The four exited the house and went outside to a 2016 Ford Explorer and Hajime drove with Nagito sitting beside him in the passenger seat. Shuichi and Kokichi sat in the back and everyone buckled their seatbelts.

The drive to Shuichi’s house was a bit chaotic as Nagito and Kokichi talked about memes while Shuichi and Hajime every once in a while threw in their comments about the memes mentioned.

Hajime approached the driveway of Shuichi’s house and the blue-haired boy gathered his things. The car came to a stop and Shuichi was about to open the car door but was interrupted by a pair of arms wrapping around his torso.

“Goodbye Shumai,” Kokichi said to Shuichi. “I love you.”

Shuichi could feel his face growing hot as he placed a hand on one of the arms around him and patted Kokichi’s elbow. “Oh… love you too, Kokichi…”

Kokichi let Shuichi go and Shuichi opened the door of the Ford. “Thank you, Hajime and Nagito for driving me. Thanks for having me over as well.”

“Yeah of course!” Hajime smiled at Shuichi.

“Have a good rest of your night, Shuichi!” Nagito added.

Shuichi returned the smile and closed the car door. Once Shuichi approached his house door, Hajime backed out of the driveway and the teen entered his house with a faint pink blush across his cheeks.

~~~Back to the group chat~~~

8/15, 8:39 P.M.

 **free-shova-cado:** number 15 burger king foooooot lettuuuuuuuuce

 **shumai:** oh, hey rantaro-

 **grape jolly rancher:** the last thing you’d want in your burger kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing

 **kee-boy:** burger is someone’s foooooot funguuuuuuuus

 **depresso espresso:** i’m too tired and sad for this

 **mr astronaut man:** but as it turns out, that might be what you gaaaaaaaaaaeeaaaaeeeaaaeeeaaeeeeeeeeeet

 **free-shova-cado:** a 4-chaner uploaded a photo anonymously to the site showcasing his feet in a plastic bin of lettuce-

 **kaito’s goth gf:** i’m concerned for all of you

 **free-shova-cado:** nah we just vibing

 **free-shova-cado:** anyway, how was all of your days

 **kaito’s goth gf:** ew

 **mr astronaut man:** good! :)

 **depresso espresso:** depressing

 **shumai:** mine was great, how about you, rantaro?

 **grape jolly rancher:** mine was amazing!

 **free-shova-cado:** aw, i’m sorry ryoma. i’m glad the rest of you had a good day, though! mine was also great, shuichi :))

 **kee-boy:** oh yeah, that reminds me, i remember you guys agreeing to hang out today after school, how did that go?

 **kee-boy:** did anything significant happen?

 **shumai:** eh not really? but it was fun. kokichi and i played mario kart, ate supper with his dads, and we talked a bit about school

 **grape jolly rancher:** i beat shumai’s asssssss

 **grape jolly rancher:** shumai’s a sore loser :)

 **shumai:** hey, that’s a lie! we’ve already talked about this

 **shumai:** you know very well that you kept going off the road, especially on rainbow road

 **grape jolly rancher:** aww, shumai ratted me out :(

 **grape jolly rancher:** *cries crocodile tears*

 **kee-boy:** …

 **kee-boy:** kokichi, DMs now

 **grape jolly rancher:** i will later

 **grape jolly rancher:** my dads want to watch a movie with me, so i have to go

 **grape jolly rancher:** i’ll talk to you all later

 **grape jolly rancher:** ¡adios!

 **grape jolly rancher:** also shumai, don’t forget about what i told you before you left the car today :D

 **shumai:** …

 **shumai:** i’ll never understand why he uses spanish even though he’s taking french class

 **mr astronaut man:** kokichi’s something else and we been known that but what the hell did you tell you?

 **shumai:** just that he loves me, but i know he’s just joking

 **it’s wingardium-levi-oh-suh:** nyeh, this is such a pain to watch…

 **feminism rules:** what himiko said!

 **cosplay fangirl:** right?

 **shumai:** huh?

 **feminism rules:** oh, nothing!

**Private messages between Keebo Idabashi and Kokichi Oma**

8/16, 12:48 A.M.

 **Keebo:** kokichi, what happened?

 **Keebo:** you said you were going to confess to shuichi

 **Kokichi:** i tried

 **Kokichi:** i gave him hints and i even got my dads involved

 **Kokichi:** he just doesn’t catch on

 **Keebo:** didn’t i tell you to try being more straightforward?

 **Kokichi:** there were a few times that i was

 **Kokichi:** i complimented him, held his hand, i told him ‘i love you’ multiple times today, and most of the time he didn’t say it back. he only said it back once

 **Kokichi:** at this point, i don’t think he likes me in a romantic way

 **Keebo:** have you checked the group chat?

 **Kokichi:** no, i’m ignoring it right now

 **Kokichi:** ever since i got off of it, i haven’t gotten back on because i know i’ll just get frustrated seeing his name

 **Keebo:** oh, well shuichi thinks you’re just joking with the ‘i love you’ thing

 **Kokichi:** ugh, i wish he could just understand that i really do love him!

 **Kokichi:** it’s all i want

 **KokichI:** he’s one of the most important people in my life right now. honestly, i don’t know how i’d be doing without him

 **Keebo:** i get it

 **Keebo:** it’s how i feel with miu

 **Kokichi:** yeah, you’re asking me about me confessing, but when are you going to confess?

 **Keebo:** i honestly don’t know at this point, this love thing is confusing for me

 **Keebo:** like, she gets that i return her feelings? but like we just haven’t acted on it yet, you know?

 **Keebo:** i’m just glad she’s started respecting my boundaries

 **Kokichi:** you probably don’t understand because you’re a roomba ;)

 **Keebo:** that’s robophobic!

 **Keebo:** and here i thought you and i would be able to have a serious conversation for once >:(

 **Kokichi:** yeah, yeah, sure

 **Kokichi:** i’ll be serious for a moment, i hope that once you both get together that it goes well for you both

 **Keebo:** thanks, i hope the same for you and shuichi :)

 **Kokichi:** as i said, at this point i don’t know what will happen with me and him, but thank you kee-boy

 **Keebo:** i still believe in you

 **Keebo:** you just have to, y’know, keep going for it

 **Keebo:** just don’t hold anything back

 **Kokichi:** i’ll try. i expect you to do the same with miu

 **Keebo:** i will

 **Keebo:** i think it’s time for me to shut-down. good night kokichi

 **Kokichi:** hah, you need sleep?

 **Keebo:** you ask that every time! >:(

 **Kokichi:** i’m just playing with you

 **Kokichi:** good night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the Komahina aspect of this! I hope it didn't bother those of you that don't ship it though! I also hope you guys liked the ships and the way they were displayed in this chapter hehe
> 
> I wanted to add in the bit at the end just because I have a headcanon where Keebo and Kokichi would probably go to each other first about their crushes and encourage each other to go for them. ^.^
> 
> Anyway, let's just hope I don't take another two months to finally update smh. Goodbye guys, I hope you have a good rest of your days/nights. Buh-bye! :D


	7. rainy day chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> too much chaos is happening in the group chat one rainy day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo I hope this chapter isn't too messy-
> 
> I did my best to write a somewhat long-ish chapter? I don't know how well that worked out though but- hopefully, this isn't too bad. I'm sorry for not updating for a while! I've been focusing on other fanfics and haven't had time to focus all that much on this. I'm going to try to update this every other Friday so that I have a set schedule that I can think about, so let's hope that it works out!
> 
> Anyway - no trigger warnings. Happy reading!!! :DD

10/14, 5:12 PM

 **free-shova-cado:** it’s raining it’s pouring

 **grape jolly rancher:** the old man is boring

 **free-shova-cado:** kokichi that’s not how it goes-

 **grape jolly rancher:** it’s how i sing it ^-^

 **shumai:** hey guys

 **grape jolly rancher:** hey shuichi!

 **free-shova-cado:** anyway what’s popping

 **kee-boy:** since when did you start saying that, i-

 **free-shova-cado:** i may have been hanging around miu a bit too much recently

 **free-shova-cado:** but what’s up guys?

 **kee-boy:** i’m watching tv

 **shumai:** i’m reading, you?

 **free-shova-cado:** i’m blasting jesse mccartney and playing fetch with my dog

 **grape jolly rancher:** who’s doing the fetching?

 **free-shova-cado:** i-

 **kee-boy:** kokichi i swear-

 **grape jolly rancher:** it was just a simple question!

 **free-shova-cado:** obviously my dog

 **mr astronaut man:** imagine if dogs were our owners

 **mr astronaut man:** life would SUCK

 **a bug’s life:** gonta would love to be owned by bugs :DD

 **free-shova-cado:** hey gonta!

 **a bug’s life:** hello rantaro!

 **it’s wingardium levi-oh-suh:** gonta, can i go over to your house and give you a hug?

 **it’s wingardium levi-oh-suh:** also i’m changing my name

**it’s wingardium levi-oh-suh changed it’s wingardium levi-oh-suh’s name to ‘absolutely spellar!’.**

**feminism rules:** you’re absolutely right, himiko!

 **a bug’s life:** if himiko would like to, go ahead

 **kee-boy:** himiko, you probably don’t want to go outside, it’ll rain again any minute

 **absolutely spellar!:** i don’t care! i’m not a witch, i won’t melt

 **absolutely spellar!:** i just want hugs :)

 **feminism rules:** come give me a hug!

 **feminism rules:** why would you want to hug a degenerate male?

 **absolutely spellar!:** but gonta gives the best hugs :((

 **absolutely spellar!:** how about i go to both of your houses and give you both hugs?

 **feminism rules:** i’ll accept it!

 **grape jolly rancher:** shumaiiii i want hugs

 **grape jolly rancher:** you should come to my house and give me a hug :’(

 **shumai:** i’m not going out in the rain, so

 **shumai:** / (^o^) /

 **shumai:** there’s a virtual hug

 **grape jolly rancher:** that’s not the same thing :”(

 **grape jolly rancher:** i’ll still return it though \ (^o^) \

 **cum dumpster:** you guys are acting like a married couple who haven’t seen each other in months

 **shumai:** we’re definitely not married but okay miu lol

 **grape jolly rancher:** he’s gotta like me back first before we get married :p

 **feminism rules:** oop-

**grape jolly rancher deleted a chat.**

**grape jolly rancher:** lol miu that’s soooo funny

 **grape jolly rancher:** imagine thinking you know what a married couple is like yet you’ve never had a relationship last for more than two weeks

 **cum dumpster:** EXCUSEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ME

 **child of atua:** FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT c⌒っ╹v╹ )っ

 **grape jolly rancher:** that came out of nowhere-

 **depresso espresso:** the one time i actually decide to participate in a group chat and i open it to this

 **depresso espresso:** i think i’m just going to listen to sleeping with sirens again and just ignore this

 **free-shova-cado:** good idea

 **kaito’s goth gf:** kaito, why are we friends with these people again?

 **mr astronaut man:** shhh just let this pass

 **child of atua:** kokichi i tagged you in a tiktok!

 **child of atua:** it’s about short friends :DD

 **grape jolly rancher:** okay brb

 **child of atua:** doesn’t that describe us kokichi?

 **grape jolly rancher:** you dummy, you realize we’re the same height, right?

 **child of atua:** we’re still short friends though ^-^

 **grape jolly rancher:** who said we were friends?

 **feminism rules:** hey you be nice to her! >:(

 **child of atua:** my feelings :’(

 **child of atua:** atua says you’re being kinda mean right now

 **mr astronaut man:** oh dear lord…

 **grape jolly rancher:** you know what. if that’s the case, i’ll go to the full extent

 **grape jolly rancher:** i hope you chip off an extra bit on the next sculpture you make :p

 **grape jolly rancher:** i’m sorry that was mean

 **child of atua:** how dare you >:(

 **mr astronaut man:** all of that just because of a tiktok-

 **kaito’s goth gf:** i wouldn’t question it, our friends are weird

 **mom:** okay, sorry to cut the fun but all of you are being quite chaotic today

 **grape jolly rancher:** SORRY MOM

 **cum dumpster:** sorry mom :(

 **child of atua:** apologies!!

 **a bug’s life:** why does everyone have to fight :((

 **absolutely spellar!:** they’re just play fighting (i think), don’t worry gonta!! :D

 **a bug’s life:** okay, i trust you himiko :)

 **grape jolly rancher:** DUDES the orange juice blender just broke because I stuffed all the pickles in it. now dad is yelling at me because he thinks the bus driver doesn’t wanna be friends

 **free-shova-cado:** …

 **free-shova-cado:** did you fall?

 **grape jolly rancher:** hmm?

 **free-shova-cado:** like, are you okay?

 **kee-boy:** yeah, did you hit your head or something?

 **absolutely spellar!:** what did you just say, kokichi?

 **grape jolly rancher:** wait, do you mean the bus driver?

 **absolutely spellar!:** *facepalm*

 **shumai:** he texted me saying he would say something like this to confuse you all, none of this actually happened lol

 **absolutely spellar!:** okay i was super confused ://

 **free-shova-cado:** same haha

 **kee-boy:** ^^ what he said

 **cosplay fangirl:** okay so you’re telling me i take a nap, and then i wake up and see miu and kokichi fighting, kokichi and angie arguing, ryoma ignoring the chat, kaito and maki questioning why they’re friends with us, and kokichi pranking everyone?

 **cosplay fangirl:** honestly i shouldn’t be surprised

 **kaito’s goth gf:** yeah you really shouldn’t be

 **absolutely spellar!:** guys guys guys

 **absolutely spellar!:** i got hugs from gonta and tenko ^-^

 **mr astronaut man:** GUYS HELP

 **mr astronaut man:** I'M TRYING TO WALK TO MAKIROLL’S HOUSE AND THIS CAT JUMPED ON MY BACK SDFJKDSFDKSJFDS

 **mr astronaut man:** IT WON’T GET OFF

**grape jolly rancher changed kaito’s goth gf’s name to ‘makiroll’.**

**absolutely spellar!:** aww it wuvs you :’)

 **mr astronaut man:** i don’t love it

 **absolutely spellar!:** *gasps* kaito how dare you

 **mr astronaut man:** i don’t cat

 **absolutely spellar!:** you should cat though

 **mr astronaut man:** except i don’t cat and never will

 **grape jolly rancher:** you deserve a cat to jump on your back lmao

 **free-shova-cado:** take it back to its owner

 **mr astronaut man:** it doesn’t have a tag or collar or anything

 **mr astronaut man:** btw update: i arrived to makiroll’s house and she walked outside and it jumped on her back

 **mr astronaut man:** it’s her problem now

 **makiroll:** kaito get this damn cat off of me

 **makiroll:** why’d you just let it follow you here in the first place?

 **mr astronaut man:** I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING

 **mr astronaut man:** I LITERALLY DON’T LIKE CATS SO IF I COULD’VE I WOULD’VE

 **free-shova-cado:** it’s supposed to rain soon you guys should let it in :’(

 **makiroll:** no

 **free-shova-cado:** BUT IT’LL BE IN THE FREEZING RAIN DON’T LET IT BE COLD

 **mr astronaut man:** as much as i hate cats, he is right…

 **makiroll:** omg whatever, just for today

 **free-shova-cado:** i’ll go to the store for you guys and get bowls and cat food for you guys

 **makiroll:** i’m not keeping the cat, there’s no point

 **free-shova-cado:** it could still be hungryyyy :((

 **makiroll:** fine

 **free-shova-cado:** YAY

 **cosplay fangirl:** and this is how kaito and maki adopted a cat

 **makiroll:** i literally said like ten seconds ago we’re not keeping it

 **cosplay fangirl:** (they’re totally keeping it)


End file.
